powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Terrance
Terrance 'is 'Galaxy Squad Teal '''of the Galaxy Squad Rangers and true heir of the Ursa System. However, his younger sister, Kayla, was always favored. He is the second ranger to be awakened as his form was used once before him. He later became a general and leader of a new team rangers seen in Hexagon. Character History Legendary Battle and its Effects His father King Leo, despite favoring Kayla to rule, made both be given a chance to succeed. However, on Kayla's 12th birthday, the Shogun Invaded. He and Kayla were given the Ursa Stone and sent to KO-33 while Alex Fierro became the first Cerberus Ranger. He later attains it either by Marisol meeting an SPD Ranger or the original stone was destroyed and replaced based off the Ursa Stone. Galaxy Squad However, the stone is very fragile and the only solution is to find Gypsum from Proximus Centari b. Here, they fight the Vigot Brothers alongside Marisol and the Galaxy Squad Rangers. He able to fix his stone and assume his ranger form without a problem. While on Earth, he and Eustus protect Gwen Gifro and the Forge Bend tour. Both get kilts. He and Kalya fight Mirror and Teller in the past. He gets to use his Megazord in Space 15 with Ageolis and Charlie (to activate the Dog Fighter Blades), Kayla, and Henry in Blue and White Combination against a Shakelworm. It returns in Space 30 with the Thunderman's forming the limbs (Nora and Phoebe, arms; Max, left leg; Billy, right leg) In Revelation, Ashton and Cornith (arms), Billy, and Phoebe (with Nora's Zord) form a combonation. It is the only Zord that is destroyed. Hexagon/SPD Era Terrance became the new general of the Ursa Army and led a new team of rangers, the Galactic Knights. They assisted the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers briefly before his sister, the queen, was poisoned and turned evil. With help of his teams of past and present, she returned to normal. He would team up with the Hexagon again as Cerberus Ranger (II). Personality Terrance comes off a jock and Eustus fears he might win Gwen's hand. However, Terrance is born to be a bachelor. Family * King Leo-Father, King (Genesis) * Kayla-Younger Sister, Ursa Ranger, Queen (Hexagon) * Willow-Possible Girlfriend (Lion Knight) Ranger Forms Cerberus Ranger (II) Arsenal * Ohman Stones ** Cerberus Stone ** Galaxy Morpher *** Wolf Claw attachment * Cerberus Zord '''Attacks * Cerberus Strike: '''Preforms a special attack with Wolf Claws. * '''Canis Majoris: '''A special attack preformed alongside Galaxy Squad Blue. * '''Kochab Blast: '''a special attack with Galaxy Morphers gun mount. * '''All-Star Crash: '''performs a powerful attack with the Galaxy Morpher alongside the other Rangers. ** '''Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 14 Rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: '''An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 Rangers. ** '''Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers '''Appearances: Space 11-13, 15+16, 19 (Pegasus Armor), 22-25, 28, 31, 33-35, Revelation, Hexagon 22+23 Dragon Knight * Attachment Blade * Ursa Staff (Draco Sword) * Ryu Zord (presumed) 'Appearances: '''Hex 22, Appearances Notes * He is one of 2 rangers who doesn't represent a Constellation seen from Earth, but could possibly a different angle of Canis Venatici that makes it look more like Cerberus ** Which is a term meaning Dog Squad in the Ursa System * He is the first US exclusive Male Ranger since the Spirit Rangers * His Megazord was only exclusive to a Sentai Movie, with many of his combinations being US Exclusive * He is technically the second Cerberus Ranger as Vesper Vasquez debuted first ** However, she doesn't morph for another 995 years ** She is also a female Black Ranger, like Phoebe on this team * He is the first minority ranger to wear a kilt * He is the only person other than Troy Burrows to become Ryuuranger ** The Literary Morphers never became the Dairangers/Ursa Knights * He is portrayed by Jaheem Toombs, who portrayed Sebastian in Knight Squad in Do the Knight Thing and the last 5 episodes of the series. He was also on another former Nick Show, 100 Things to Do Before High School See Also * Jiro Sakuma-Sentai Counterpart (as the sibling of the Cyan ranger) from ''Kyuranger see Comparison Page * Alex Fierro-First Cerberus Ranger Genesis * Ryo's Grandson-as the next person to use the Ryuuranger suit after it first appeared ** Eric Myers-replacement in Forever Red * Vesper Vasquez-Next Cerberus-themed Ranger Hyperforce Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Teal Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR royalty Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:PR Dragon Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Exclusive Rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Lemurseighteen